Mesin Waktu
by doubleyuuP
Summary: (Oneshot) Sebuah drama emosional-rollercoaster yang menceritakan kisah cinta dua orang yang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.


_"While being shaken by this time machine, I'll be fine tommorow as well_ " C _lick._ Aku mematikan _handphone_ yang kubawa di tanganku, lalu kubuka _earphone_ yang menggantung terbalik di telingaku.

Hampir tidak bisa kutahankan kesepianku. Air mata hampir saja mengalir di mukaku. Andai saja aku tidak berada di tempat umum, kurasa air mataku sudah membanjiri lututku.

* * *

"..ey." Terdengar di telingaku suara yang terdengar akrab. "Hey, bangun.. Hey!"

Kubuka mataku. Ternyata Kaito masuk ke kamarku. "Ya ampun, gimana kalau misalnya aku tidak disini? Siapa yang mau membangunkanmu dan memasak makan pagimu?" Ujar Kaito dengan nada yang kesal.

" _Hoahm-_ Kalau Kaito gak disini, mungkin aku sudah mati kelaparan. Aku cinta banget sama kamu, Kaito." Balasku. Aku lalu memaksa diriku untuk membuka mata dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Kaito yang daritadi berdiri di samping tempat tidurku telah berubah menjadi pangeran tomat dengan mukanya yang makin memerah.

Namaku adalah Miku Hatsune. Aku adalah seorang karyawan di Perusahaan Crypton Company. Yang barusan membangunkanku adalah Kaito Shion, pacarku.

Aku dan Kaito telah berpacaran selama 1 tahun, dan sekarang kami tinggal bersama. Awalnya, Kaito lah yang mengutarakan perasaannya kepadaku. Kami bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, walaupun berada di divisi yang berbeda.

"Miku, gimana kalau nanti sore kita belanja? Stok makanan kita juga sudah menipis." Ujar Kaito.

"Hmm.. Ya, boleh.. Ah, tapi bukannya kamu lagi ada meeting sama _client_ baru itu? Apa hari ini gak bakal sibuk?" Tanyaku. Kaito tampak kebingungan. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau dia mempunyai client yang baru.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu nanti aku _sms_ deh satu jam sebelum pulang. Kalau misalnya aku belum bisa pulang, biar aku pergi belanja sendiri nanti malam." Ujar Kaito.

Kaito lalu memasak sarapan untuk kami, sementara aku mencuci mukaku dan mengganti bajuku. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sarapan dan berangkat ke kantor. Itulah keseharian kami.

Waktu datang dan pergi, dan tanpa sepengetahuanku, jam di _handphone_ _k_ _u_ telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kaito ternyata telah mengirimkanku beberapa sms. Kaito bilang dia hanya akan telat selama beberapa menit, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar.

Aku membereskan mejaku, lalu pergi. Aku menunggu Kaito di taman yang ada di seberang kantorku. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito menghampiriku. Mukanya pucat, dan matanya sayu. "Miku... Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu.." Ujar Kaito. "Tapi sebelumnya, gimana kalau kita sambil belanja?" Tambahnya.

Kami berdua lalu berjalan menuju supermarket, dan tiba-tiba Kaito memegang tanganku. "Papa hari ini kenapa? Papa ada masalah di kantor?" Ujarku. Aku tahu menggodanya adalah cara yang paling cepat untuk membuat dia merasa lebih baik. Dan benar saja, mukanya memerah, dan senyumnya kembali. "Kamu kenapa sih? Jijik." Katanya. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa Kaito senang.

Kami lalu belanja di supermarket, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Kaito belum menceritakan apapun kepadaku, dan aku tidak berniat untuk menanyakannya langsung. Sesampainya dirumah, aku mengganti baju dan mulai memasak, sementara Kaito sedang berada di ruang TV.

"Miku..." Suara Kaito mengejutkanku. "Kenapa, mas? Tergoda karena _apron_ ini membuatku lebih imut?" Ujarku tanpa menoleh. Aku tidak melihat mukanya, tapi aku yakin dia pasti sudah memerah.

"Bukan..." Katanya dengan nada yang serius. Aku menoleh kearahnya, dan tampaknya dia tidak tergoda sama sekali. Raut mukanya tampak serius, sepertinya dia memang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

"Miku, aku.. Aku dipromosikan di kantor."

Kaito seakan masih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku memutuskan untuk diam hingga dia benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"...Aku akan pindah ke Fukuoka." Ujarnya.

Eh?

"F-Fukuoka?! Tapi Fukuoka jauh dari Tokyo! Aku mungkin gak akan bisa ketemu lagi sama kamu!" Ujarku. Aku panik. Aku tahu bahwa Kaito akan lebih baik jika dia pergi ke Fukuoka, tetapi aku tidak akan bisa mengunjunginya lagi. Hari-hari yang penuh dengan kesenangan ini akan menjadi hampa, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kaito tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan mukanya. Keheningan yang menyedihkan ini membuat waktu seakan tidak berputar.

"Aku sudah bikin keputusan." Ujar Kaito. "Demi kebaikanmu, aku rasa lebih baik kalau kita putus." Tambahnya.

Hatiku berdegup kencang. Kupikir aku salah mendengar perkataan Kaito. "Aku akan berangkat besok pagi jam 9.. Itu sudah kuputuskan." Tambahnya lagi.

Hatiku berdegup kencang, aku merasa ingin menangis. Tanpa sadar, kakiku berlari membawaku ke kamar. Terlintas di pikiranku semua kenangan yang telah kami lalui bersama selama setahun ini. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku ini lebih lama lagi. Aku mengunci kamarku, lalu membuka _apron_ yang kupakai. Air mata membanjiri pipiku, dan semakin lama penglihatanku terasa kabur. Pikiranku yang serasa dibanjiri kenangan hangat yang telah kami lalui membuatku merasa pusing. Kuambil foto-foto yang kupajang, lalu kubuang ke tempat sampah.

"Miku... Aku cuma mau kalau kamu tau..." Terdengar suara Kaito dari balik pintu yang tipis ini. "A-aku.."

 _Brak._ Aku bisa merasakan badanku terjatuh ke lantai.

 _Pip, pip, pip, pip- Click._

Jam yang dilengkapi alarm itu menunjukkan pukul 7. Aku berdiri sejenak untuk memproses pikiranku, lalu aku tersadar.

"Kaitooo! Kaito, kamu dimana? Kaito!?" Teriakku dengan panik sembari menelurusi lorong dan kamar yang ada di rumah. Kaito sudah tidak bisa ditemukan lagi. Aku masuk ke kamar Kaito, tapi tidak ada barang yang tersisa kecuali sebuah meja, tempat tidur, dan beberapa kotak yang sudah terbungkus rapi.

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku kembali mengalir lagi. Kakiku yang tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri menjatuhkanku ke samping. Lalu saat itu aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa semua ini adalah realita. Kaito tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini lagi.

Air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti makin membuatku sulit untuk melupakan Kaito. Sosok Kaito yang selalu menjagaku selama ini telah tidak ada, dan aku harus menerima itu.

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku akan kuat melewati semua ini, bahkan tanpa Kaito. Aku melihat kamar Kaito untuk terakhir kalinya, aku mengingat semua barang-barang yang biasanya ada di kamar ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara meja dan tempat sampah. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, lalu kuambil benda itu.

Kaito ternyata meninggalkanku sepucuk surat.

 _"_ Kepada Miku yang sangat kusayangi.

Maaf karena aku bikin keputusan ini sendiri. Bahkan ini adalah suatu keputusan yang berat untukku, tapi

aku yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti, kita akan bisa bersama lagi. Kepada Miku yang sangat kusayangi,

aku mohon ke kamu,

tunggulah aku sampai aku pulang nanti. _"_

Aku terdiam saat membaca surat itu. Saat itu juga, aku terpikir kembali. Pasti Kaito sangat merasa terpukul hingga dia menulis surat ini. Pasti dia sangat terpukul saat dia mengatakan lebih baik jika kami putus. Kaito tahu kalau dia tidak melakukan itu, semua ini akan menjadi sangat berat untukku.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa berpikir, apalagi bergerak. Air mataku kembali mengucur akibat surat kecil yang ditinggalkan Kaito ini. Si bodoh itu, kalau saja dia menyelipkan kertas ini di kamarku, aku pasti akan mengantarnya pergi hingga ke stasiun.

Aku menghela nafasku, kucoba untuk menghentikan air mata yang mengalir layaknya sebuah air mancur itu. Aku kemudian berlari mengambil _handphone_ dan dompetku, lalu aku berlari keluar.

Pada saat ini, Kaito pasti merasa terpukul. Tidak, mungkin sekarang dia akan menangis. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kaito merasa seperti itu. Aku ingin Kaito tahu bahwa aku akan selalu menunggunya di rumah kami yang kecil ini.

Kupaksa kaki kecilku ini untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Baru kali ini aku berlari secepat ini. Kurasakan adrenalinku mengalir dan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Tatapan mata orang-orang yang melihatku berlari seakan bertuliskan 'Apa dia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya?'

Tanpa kusadari, aku telah berlari menuju stasiun kereta api. Kulihat orang-orang yang datang dan pergi, mencoba mencari Kaito, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat Kaito. Dari luar kudengar pengumuman bahwa kereta menuju Fukuoka akan diberangkatkan dalam beberapa menit.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku masuk ke dalam peron kereta api tersebut. Kutelusuri jendela kereta api satu per satu, mecoba mencari wajah orang yang kusayangi. Aku berlari dari ujung hingga ke ujung, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan Kaito.

Pikiranku mulai memanas, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasa kesal yang tadi kusimpan karena Kaito tidak mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan berubah menjadi kesedihan. Aku tidak ingin menangis di tempat umum, jadi aku mencoba untuk menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar. Walaupun begitu, aku masih bisa merasakan mataku berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang ditahan itu.

Aku berjalan kembali kearah pintu masuk. Harapanku agar bisa menemui Kaito langsung untuk terakhir kalinya telah sirna. "Selamat jalan, Kaito.." Ujarku secara perlahan.

"Miku..." Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Kaito dari belakangku. Kaito berdiri di depan pintu kereta. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan mukanya merah. Kakiku yang kecil ini lalu berlari kearahnya untuk memeluknya. Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisanku lagi.

"K-kenapa kamu engga...b-bilang kalau m-mau..WAHHHH" Ah, aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka mulutku untuk berbicara. Kaito yang berdiri disitu lalu kembali memelukku. Matanya yang tadi berkaca-kaca telah meniriskan air mata halus.

"Miku... Terimakasih udah datang untukku." Ujar Kaito. "Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja di Fukuoka." Tambahnya dengan nada yang penuh percaya diri.

"J-janji kalau kamu bakal pulang ke Tokyo lagi.." Ujarku sambil mencoba menghentikan isakanku itu.

Kaito lalu memelukku lebih kuat lagi. Matanya melihatku seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa dia akan merindukan wajah tangisanku ini. "Miku.. Aku pasti balik. Dan kalau aku sudah kembali.."

 _Prittt._ Terdengar peluit kereta api yang dibunyikan petugas, diikuti dengan pengumuman bahwa kereta akan berangkat dalam 1 menit.

Kaito tersenyum. Dia melepaskanku lalu kembali masuk kedalam kereta api ke arah Fukuoka itu. "Tunggu aku kembali ya, Miku-ku tersayang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan menyucurkan air mata.

Kereta api tersebut lalu berangkat. Aku melihat pemandangan kereta yang bergerak semakin jauh itu. Aku mengusap air mataku, lalu aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam.

"KAITO! CEPAT PULANG!" Teriakku ke arah kereta itu. Walaupun teriakanku itu diredam oleh kerasnya suara mesin kereta itu, aku yakin perasaanku telah tersampaikan ke Kaito. Kaito mengganguk, bibirnya bergerak seakan berkata 'Tunggu aku.'

Aku berdiri diam di peron kereta itu. Kereta yang bergerak menjauh itu mengingatkanku akan semua kenanganku dengan Kaito yang selama ini selalu bersama. Kucoba untuk menahan perasaanku, tapi sayangnya semua perasaanku terlepas dalam bentuk air mata.

Dengan semua pergerakan kereta yang membawamu di dalamnya, aku seakan bisa mengingat semua lika dan liku yang telah membawa kita hingga saat ini. Kukeluarkan _handphone_ yang kubawa bersamaku, lalu kupasang _earphone_ dan kuputar lagu yang sangat kusenangi. _"_ _Not knowing the meaning of that one teardrop, I can only wish that you'll be healthy and be shaken by the time machine. Not able to hold back the overflowing tears, and without being able to know the meaning, I'll be shaken by the time machine and come back again."_ Terdengar lagu rock-nostalgia itu berbunyi, seakan mengerti perasaanku sekarang ini.

 _Click._ Aku mematikan handphoneku. Aku mengusap air mataku, lalu aku mencoba untuk memberikan senyuman terbaikku. Aku tahu bahwa Kaito akan kembali lagi kemari. Dan hingga saat itu datang, aku akan berdiri sendiri dengan kuat, menanti dengan keyakinan dan mesin waktu yang kau tinggalkan kepadaku.

End.

40mP ft. 初音ミク - Time Machine


End file.
